Big Bang - Monster
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''MONSTERright|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Álbum:' Still Alive (Special Edition) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Dance Pop, Hip Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2012 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización oraenmaniya mot bon sai geudaen eolguri joha boyeo yeppeojyeotda neon hangsang nae nunen wollae gowa boyeo geunde oneulttara jogeum dalla boyeo yunanhi mwonga deo chagawo boyeo nareul boneun nunbichi dongjeonge gadeuk chaisseo ne apeseo nan jaga boyeo gwaenchanheun cheok aesseo daehwajujereul bakkwobeoryeo mutgo sipeun mareun manheunde neon ttak jallabeoryeo ne gin meorin challanggeoryeo nae boreul ttaerigon seuchyeojina dwidoraseon gotjang gabeoryeo yeogiseo neol jabeumyeon useuwojina amu maldo tteooreuji anchyo tteolmyeonseo neon handu baljjak dwiro ijen naega museopdan geu mal nal michige haneun neoran dal I love you baby I’m not a monster neon aljanha yejeon nae moseubeul sigani jinamyeon sarajyeo beoril tende geu ttaen al tende baby I need you baby I’m not a monster nal aljanha ireoke gajima neo majeo beorimyeon nan jugeobeoril tende I’m not a monster museun iri isseodo yeongwonhajago seulpeul ttaedo gippeul ttaedo kkeutkkaji hajago You don’t say that tomorrow oneuri majimagin geotcheoreom saranghajago neo eomneun sarmeun jongsinhyeong sesanggwa danjeoldwae dol jigyeongiya neoran jonjaeneun gojilbyeong siryeonui yeonsok maeum sok miryeoniya sesangsaramdeuri naege dollin deung modeun geosi bebe kkoyeoitdeon nunchorideul naege gajang keun apeumeun apeumeun nega geudeul gatajyeotdan geotppun I love you baby I’m not a monster neon aljanha yejeon nae moseubeul sigani jinamyeon sarajyeo beoril tende geu ttaen al tende baby I need you baby I’m not a monster nal aljanha ireoke gajima neomajeo beorimyeon nan jugeobeoril tende I’m not a monster gajima gajima gajima tteonaji mara hajima hajima hajima neo gatjianha meoreojin chaero sarangeun geolleojin chaero chatjima chatjima chatjima nal chatji mara majimak majimak majimak ne ape seo inneun nae moseubeul gieokhaejwo nal itji marajwo I love you baby I’m not a monster neon aljanha yejeon nae moseubeul sigani jinamyeon sarajyeo beoril tende geu ttaen al tende baby I need you baby I’m not a monster nal aljanha ireoke gajima neo majeo beorimyeon nan jugeobeoril tende I’m not a monster I think I’m sick I think I’m sick I think I’m sick I think I’m sick 'Español' Ha sido un tiempo desde que te he conocido Tu cara luce bien Has llegado hasta ser más bonita, siempre fuiste hermosa en mis ojos Pero hoy en día me miras un poco diferente Me miras en especial un poco fría, Tus ojos que me miran están llenos de piedad Frente a ti, me parece más pequeño Cuando tus ojos me miran, se llenan de piedad A pesar de que tenía tantas cosas que quería preguntarte, Tú me interrumpes de inmediato Su pelo largo que fluye, Te golpeaste con mi mejilla Te das la vuelta y sales de inmediato, Si intento capturarte aquí, habría que ser demasiado ridículo Nada viene a mi mente, Mientras tiemblas, das un paso dos pasos atrás Ahora dices que te asusto, Eres como una luna que me hace enloquecer Te amo nena yo no soy un monstruo Ya sabes lo que fue en el pasado, Cuando el tiempo pasa, todo va a desaparecer, Entonces sabrás nena Te necesito nena no soy un monstruo Tú me conoces así que no me dejes si yo aún me tiro, se que moriré No soy un monstruo Suceda lo que suceda, vamos a estar por siempre Cuando estamos tristes, cuando estamos felices, vamos a ir hasta el final No me digas que mañana Vamos a amarnos como si hoy fuera el ultimo La vida sin ti es como una prisión de por vida, una extinción desde el mundo Su existencia es una enfermedad crónica Eres un archivo adjunto que persiste en mi corazón La gente del mundo dieron la espalda contra mí Las comisuras de tus ojos todo retorcido El mayor dolor para mí, es el hecho en que tú te convertiste igual que ellos Te amo nena yo no soy un monstruo Ya sabes lo que fue en el pasado Cuando el tiempo pasa, todo va a desaparecer Entonces sabrás Nena Te necesito nena no soy un monstruo Tú me conoces, así que No me dejes aún si me tiro, moriré No soy un monstruo No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas, no me dejes No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no eres así Cómo más lejos, el amor se está derrumbando No me encontrarás, No me encontrarás, No me encontrarás, no me busques El pasado, pasado, pasado la ultima imagen mía junto a ti, recuerda no me olvides Te amo nena yo no soy un monstruo Ya sabes lo que fue en el pasado Cuando el tiempo pasa, todo va a desaparecer Entonces sabrás nena Te necesito nena no soy un monstruo Tú me conoces, así que No me dejes así, si me tiro, moriré No soy un monstruo Creo que estoy enfermo Creo que estoy enfermo Creo que estoy enfermo Creo que estoy enfermo 'Hangul' 오랜만이야 못 본 사이 그댄 얼굴이 좋아 보여 예뻐졌다 넌 항상 내 눈엔 원래 고와 보여 근데 오늘따라 조금 달라 보여 유난히 뭔가 더 차가워 보여 나를 보는 눈빛이 동정에 가득 차있어 네 앞에서 난 작아 보여 괜찮은 척 애써 대화주제를 바꿔버려 묻고 싶은 말은 많은데 넌 딱 잘라버려 네 긴 머린 찰랑거려 내 볼을 때리곤 스쳐지나 뒤돌아선 곧장 가버려 여기서 널 잡으면 우스워지나 아무 말도 떠오르지 않죠 떨면서 넌 한두 발짝 뒤로 이젠 내가 무섭단 그 말 날 미치게 하는 너란 달 I love you baby I’m not a monster 넌 알잖아 예전 내 모습을 시간이 지나면 사라져 버릴 텐데 그 땐 알 텐데 baby I need you baby I’m not a monster 날 알잖아 이렇게 가지마 너 마저 버리면 난 죽어버릴 텐데 I’m not a monster 무슨 일이 있어도 영원하자고 슬플 때도 기쁠 때도 끝까지 하자고 You don’t say that tomorrow 오늘이 마지막인 것처럼 사랑하자고 너 없는 삶은 종신형 세상과 단절돼 돌 지경이야 너란 존재는 고질병 시련의 연속 마음 속 미련이야 세상사람들이 내게 돌린 등 모든 것이 베베 꼬여있던 눈초리들 내게 가장 큰 아픔은 (아픔은) 네가 그들 같아졌단 것뿐 I love you baby I’m not a monster 넌 알잖아 예전 내 모습을 시간이 지나면 사라져 버릴 텐데 그 땐 알 텐데 baby I need you baby I’m not a monster 날 알잖아 이렇게 가지마 너 마저 버리면 난 죽어버릴 텐데 I’m not a monster 가지마 가지마 가지마 떠나지 말아 하지마 하지마 하지마 너 같지않아 멀어진 채로 사랑은 걸러진 채로 찾지마 찾지마 찾지마 날 찾지 말아 마지막 마지막 마지막 네 앞에 서 있는 내 모습을 기억해줘 날 잊지 말아줘 I love you baby I’m not a monster 넌 알잖아 예전 내 모습을 시간이 지나면 사라져 버릴 텐데 그 땐 알 텐데 baby I need you baby I’m not a monster 날 알잖아 이렇게 가지마 너 마저 버리면 난 죽어버릴 텐데 I’m not a monster I think I’m sick I think I’m sick I think I’m sick I think I’m sick 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop